


Why Wait?

by helsinkibaby



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Het Relationship, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy wakes up in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Wait?

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: show tunes titles  
> Prompt: Tommy, can you hear me?

"Tommy, can you hear me?"

He'd been trying to open his eyes for what seemed like forever and that voice, and the tears in it, gave him the strength to break the concrete like seal that covered them. The bright light coming in thorough the windows made his eyes water and he momentarily screwed his eyes shut before opening them again, more slowly this time. There was a distinct female sob at that and a familiar touch to his hand, familiar but tighter than he remembered. A drop of moisture on his wrist had him opening his eyes the whole way and he frowned. "Are those tears because you thought I was dead or because I'm not?" he asked and Laurel laughed in complete surprise. 

It only lasted for a moment though. Then she sat down on the bed beside him, took his hand in both of hers. Her eyes were very serious when she said, "Don't joke about that."

He tried to shrug, stopped when it became too uncomfortable. "I've just had a building fall on top of me," he reminded her. "If I can't joke now, when can I?"

Laurel wasn't for turning though - then again, she'd always been stubborn. It was one of the things he loved about her. "Never about that," she said firmly. "Not ever."

Her hands tightened over his and he nodded. "Fair enough."

They sat in silence for a moment until Laurel said, "You saved my life, you know." 

He did know, just like he knew he'd do it all over again. That was only part of the reason why he grinned. "Doesn't that make you beholden to me or something?"

Laurel narrowed her eyes, moved one hand to swat gently - very, very gently, he noticed - at his shoulder. "If you ever do that again," she told him, "put yourself in danger to protect me? You'd better die, or I'll kill you myself." 

"Noted." He paused, then decided to be brave. After all, he'd just had a building fall on him; a broken heart would be nothing after that. "So, I was thinking, trapped in all that rubble... about things I'd like to do over. And I was wondering... when I get out of here... How about we have a fresh start?"

Laurel's smile was brighter than the light coming in the windows but it didn't make his eyes water. Hers were a different matter but she was still smiling when she leaned forward and, just before she kissed him, uttered two words that he would remember forever. 

"Why wait?"


End file.
